Ouran Digital Host Club
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: NO FLAMES! Daisuke is sent to Ouran by Izzy who picked some traces of digimon. Can the child of Miracles survive the insane antics of the Host Club while fighting wild digimon?
1. Welcome to the Host Club

"Welcome to the Host Club"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Looking up at the large pink building, Daisuke Motomiya couldn't help but think that this was an all-girls school, but according to her cousin, this place was in fact for both boys and girls.

"Man, what is up with this place?" Daisuke muttered.

Her sweater moved as a tiny blue head with bright red eyes popped out of it to look around.

"This is the place Izzy picked up those digimon signatures?" Chibimon asked.

"Yep. It could just be Haruhi's digimon, but then again, maybe it's not." Daisuke said brushing her bangs back from her large chocolate eyes.

"Do ya think that maybe there are some new Digidestineds being called?" Chibimon asked.

"Guess we'll find out when we check it out." Daisuke said.

She then walked by the large golden gates and into the school grounds, ignoring the looks of the other students as they started to gossip about her as she walked.

A few weeks ago her cousin had found a digivice that came out of her computer and then a digimon appeared claiming to be her partner.

Freaking out a bit, Haruhi Fujioka had called Daisuke and told her about this news making the mahogany haired girl rush over to calm her cousin down and also showed off her own digimon.

After having things explained to her, Haruhi was more relaxed and even came to enjoy her partner's company since the fox was very calm and intelligent, though a bit ignorant to humans.

Chibimon heard a whooshing sound as a shadow fell over her and she smiled when she spotted the other digimon was hiding in the shadows, watching them and would no doubt be telling her partner about the arrival of the duo of Miracles.

While she was walking, Daisuke heard a girl talking loudly and sounded frightened so she looked over to find a girl dressed in the long yellow colored dress was backed up against a pillar while a taller male loomed over her, sneering.

Narrowing her eyes at this, Daisuke walked over to hear them better to see what was going on before she jumped to conclusions.

"Get away, Taro. I don't want to be with you." the girl complained as she tried to push against his chest.

Her wrist was caught in a tight grip by the male.

"Really? Come on, we can have a lot of fun together." He cooed.

Having heard enough, Daisuke walked over as Chibimon ducked down into the blue sweater and the girl cleared her throat making the duo look over to her.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked with a smile.

"Beat it you commoner. My girl and I were just getting more acquainted." The male spat.

The girl looked fearful as she looked at Daisuke with pleading eyes.

"Well, it doesn't look that way to me. I don't think being a rich brat makes it OK for you to force yourself on someone. You can still be arrested for it or sued so bad you won't have a penny to your name." Daisuke shrugged with that smile still in place.

This seemed to annoy the male as he pushed the girl away and then went up to the shorter, tanned teen cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Walk away or else you'll regret it." he warned making her nose scrunch up.

"Dude, you're breathing in my face. I'm already regretting it." she joked.

He then went to punch her, but she caught his arm and then twisted it behind his back making those who had come over to watch gasp.

The blonde girl who was being harassed was now being comforted by her friends as they watched the new comer easily take down the black haired boy.

"Beat it." Daisuke said as she threw the male to the ground.

"And if I ever catch you harassing another girl again, I won't let you go so easily." She warned as her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

Getting up, the male glared at her before turning and walking off, rubbing his wrist to ease the pain.

Smiling at this, Daisuke then turned to the blonde girl who was watching her with curious green eyes.

"You OK now?" she asked.

Blushing, the blonde looked down at the ground while her friends giggled.

"Um, yes. Thank you for helping me." the girl said.

"No problem. Hey, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but do you know where I can find my cousin, Haruhi Fujioka?" Daisuke asked.

The girls looked at her curiously, then smiled at each other, some even giggling or squealing in excitement.

"Yes, he's in music room 3. We can show you the way." A brown haired girl offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Daisuke chirped.

The girls then rushed over to Daisuke, the blonde taking her arm with a blush as she started leading the group into the school.

From the shadows, a yellow fox crossed her arms with a grin curving her lips from what she had seen.

"Always making a scene wherever you go, Daisuke." The fox said before she then faded away.

Going up the winding stairs, Daisuke looked around the school curiously wondering who would have made a school like this.

After walking for a long while, they finally made it to the room that made the girls perk up happily.

"This is it." the blonde girl said.

"Haruhi is in the club in here." The brunette said.

"OK, thanks for the help. I would've gotten lost if I tried to find Haruhi by myself." Daisuke said as she then pushed the doors open.

What she didn't expect was to be assaulted by rose petals that swirled around her while the figures of seven males were seen in the room making the girls at her side squeal.

"Welcome." The males greeted.

Blinking back the rose petals, Daisuke looked into the room to see that Haruhi was in the room standing on the side of the line of the males dressed in the male uniform.

"Hey, Haruhi. Been a while." Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke!" Haruhi exclaimed happily as she ran over to the mahogany haired girl.

They both hugged and laughed while the girls stood off to the side, cooing over them both while the males seemed surprised, though the blonde male looked close to having an ulcer.

"Who is that and why is he hugging Haruhi?!" the blonde nearly shrieked.

"Well, maybe he's an ex-boyfriend." The twins with ginger hair suggested.

Haruhi and Daisuke pulled back when they heard the blonde male screech, the mahogany haired girl looking curious while the brunette sighed in aggravation.

"Who are these guys?" Daisuke asked as Haruhi pulled her over.

"This is the Host Club. Guys, this is my cousin Daisuke Motomiya." The honey brown eyed girl introduced.

"Cousin?" the twins asked.

"Hi, Dai-chan! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call us Honey and Mori. Nice to meet cha." The short blonde boy holding a pink bunny greeted as he bounced over.

Behind him was a silent tall male with black hair and gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Daisuke said.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. This is Kyoya Ootori and finally this is Tamaki Suoh." Haruhi said gesturing to each boy.

Hikaru and Kaoru were identical twins that had their bangs brushed to different sides to be told apart easier, but looking at them closer, Daisuke could see the differences in their appearances such as their eyes.

Kyoya was tall with black hair that was combed perfectly while he had silver eyes that were shown off by his oval shaped glasses and he had this dangerous aura around him.

Tamaki was the blonde who was close to having a panic attack but seemed calm now, his blue eyes having a tint of violet in them.

"So why are you here?" Kyoya asked.

"I just came to visit my cousin. I haven't seen her in a few weeks, though I am surprised about the new haircut." Daisuke said as she looked at her cousin's pixie cut.

"Oh, some kid put gum in my hair so I decided to cut it. What about you? You used to have longer hair than me." Haruhi said as she touched the spikes in the back of Daisuke's short hair.

"I went camping with some of my friends, but then Tai accidentally pushed me into a bush and I got all these burs stuck in it, so Mimi cut them out. This was the end result." Daisuke chuckled as she ran her fingers through her hair, her bangs still being long along with the two fringes on the sides of her face.

"Hey, Dai-chan, do you like cake?" Honey asked drawing the two cousin's attention to him.

"Who doesn't?" Daisuke smiled.

"Great, you can eat cake with me. Come on." Honey took her hand and pulled her over to a table with great strength as Mori followed.

Smiling at this, Haruhi then sighed as she focused on where her digimon was hiding.

"_Hey, Renamon?"_ she called in her mind.

"_Yes, Haruhi?"_ the fox asked.

"_Why didn't you tell me about Daisuke coming here?"_ Haruhi asked.

"_I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. Forgive me, should I have told you?"_ Renamon asked.

"_No, it's fine. It was a nice surprise to see Daisuke again, but I'm not sure how the others will deal with her being here."_ Haruhi frowned slightly at this as the customers started coming in.

Coming out of the mind link, Haruhi looked over to see some girls who were sitting with Honey and Mori were asking Daisuke some questions as the girl ate the cake that was offered.

Looking closely, she spotted Chibimon was reaching out of the sweater and grabbed a piece of the cake without being seen and started eating it.

"Hey, Daisuke, are you going to be joining the Host Club?" a girl asked.

"Huh? I don't even go to this school. I just came to visit my cousin." Daisuke blinked with her fork in her mouth.

This made some of the girls squeal which made Daisuke look at them in confusion for their reactions.

"My, he seems to be a natural." Kyoya noted as he wrote something down in his black book.

"He's not even trying." Kaoru said.

"And yet the girls are all over him." Hikaru added.

"Daisuke does have a way of charming people. Even her worst enemies can't help but fall for those charms." Haruhi giggled slightly.

No one but Kyoya heard what Haruhi had said.

She had said 'her' when referring to Daisuke and this made him smirk as he jotted something else down.

"Daisuke, do you…have your ears pierced?" the blonde girl from before asked.

Moving her hair out of the way, Daisuke showed off the tiny dragonfly earrings she wore, the four wings being made out of aquamarine while the body was white gold.

"They're so cute. Where did you get them?" another girl asked.

"My friend Kari got them for me last year for my birthday because another friend of mine, Yolei, dared me to pierce my ears and I did. I was planning on taking the earrings out to let the holes close, but I actually like having pierced ears. Blue's really my color don't cha think?" Daisuke teased.

"I think they make you look as pretty as a girl, Dai-chan!" Honey chirped.

He and Mori then froze as they realized something before relaxing back to their real personas while Daisuke looked at them curiously.

"Um, thanks." She said unsure.

What did they mean by that?

"Why are all the girls going after him?" Tamaki asked.

"You don't know?" a girl with black hair and large pouty lips asked making the Host members look at her.

"Ami was being harassed by Taro again, but then Daisuke came in and defended her. He was so brave and kind, just like a knight." She gushed while her friends giggled.

At the word 'knight' Haruhi bit her lip to hide her amusement at the irony.

After all, Chibimon could become the Golden Knight Lady Magnamon so it seemed ironic that someone would refer to Daisuke as a knight.

Renamon then projected the scene of what happened in Haruhi's mind and she smiled proudly at her cousin especially for not beating the boy up like Daisuke would have normally done.

"Sounds like something Daisuke would do." Haruhi confirmed.

Tamaki watched Daisuke curiously, his hand on his chin as he went deep into thought as everyone went back to working, then he snapped out of his thoughts as he went over to his own customers.

(Later on…)

When club hours were over, Daisuke pulled Haruhi over and explained to her the reason why she had come to Ouran Academy, Renamon and Chibimon were standing together behind a pillar as they talked.

"Digimon signatures? There are others around here?" Haruhi asked.

"That's what Izzy said and he's usually never wrong." Chibimon said sitting on Renamon's shoulder.

"True, but I haven't seen or picked up on a digimon." Renamon said.

"I guess I'll have to stick around longer to watch out for them." Daisuke sighed.

"Huh? Why though? Not that I don't want you here, but Renamon and I can handle them." Haruhi insisted.

"Renamon can't digivolve. No offence, but this is dangerous and we've dealt with situations like this before." Daisuke said.

"Yeah and if one of these digimon is wild, then you won't be able to protect yourself that well from it. We should stay here to protect you and the people here too." Chibimon said.

Haruhi sighed at this, then looked back over to the Host Club as they started talking wondering what they were going on about, Tamaki seemed insistent about something.

"Well, maybe you can stay with me and Dad. I can tutor you to help you keep up with your studies while working on finding the digimon." Haruhi decided.

"Yeah, that's the best we can do now." Daisuke smiled at her cousin.

Chibimon climbed up onto her shoulder and hid in her hood as Renamon faded off to watch over them while the cousins walked over to the males.

"Then it's decided!" Tamaki cried.

"What is?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki quickly spun and pointed at Daisuke with a victorious look on his face as he did so.

"Daisuke, you'll be our new Host!" he announced.

Everyone was silent at that, the cousins being shocked at that while the twins shook their heads and held their hands up in exasperation, Honey hugged his bunny with happiness while Mori stayed expressionless and Kyoya had that fake grin on his face as he held his book.

"OK, why would you want me as a Host?" Daisuke asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because you drew the ladies in like flies. There's a charm about you that they love. You would be the perfect addition to our club." Tamaki spoke with a flourish.

"Huh? I hate to break the news to you, but I'm not joining this club because A; I don't go to this school B; this seems immoral to me." Daisuke counted off her fingers.

"And finally C; Daisuke is a girl." Haruhi stated.

Everything was then silent, the twins and Tamaki turning pale as their eyes went wide as they stared at the mahogany haired teen, taking in the large chocolate eyes framed by thick eyelashes.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screamed.

"A GIRL?!" the twins cried out.

Daisuke blinked at them all, then scoffed as she glared at the three males in anger.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know I was a girl?" she demanded dangerously.

"To be fair, that large sweater you're wearing hides your gender well." Kyoya stated.

Huffing, Daisuke pulled the sweater off, Chibimon clinging to her shoulder as the teenager showed off her white tank top that had a sweetheart neckline and her obvious breasts that suited her athletic body.

"You guys are just so dumb." She said.

"Why would you," Kaoru started.

"Wear something that hid your body?" Hikaru finished.

"Because it was cold earlier and this sweater is nice and warm." Daisuke hugged the sweater to her chest.

"She really hates the cold." Haruhi informed.

Honey then noticed something on Daisuke's shoulder and pointed at it.

"Dai-chan, were you hiding that stuffed animal?" he asked.

Haruhi, Daisuke and Chibimon stiffened at that, but Daisuke chuckled nervously as she stroked her dragon's head lovingly.

"Yeah, I never really leave home without her." She said.

"Cool, she could be friends with Usa-chan." Honey cheered as he held up his pink bunny.

"Yeah, I guess Usa-chan and Chibimon can be friends." Daisuke said making Honey cheer.

Tamaki was twitching as he stared at the mahogany haired girl, shocked that he had mistaken another adorable girl as a boy.

"Actually Daisuke, I believe your problems can be taken care of with ease." Kyoya said as he snapped his book shut and fixed his glasses.

Everyone turned to him, Daisuke going on edge as she met his silver gaze with a determined and commanding one that startled him, but also intrigued him.

"And just what do you mean?" she asked.

"You see, Haruhi here is in dept to us. She broke a very expensive vase and won't be able to pay it off for quite a while. If you were to transfer to this school and became a Host under the guise as a boy, then Haruhi's dept will be gone soon." Kyoya explained.

"Yay, then Dai-chan can keep Haru-chan company and they'll both be happy!" Honey cheered as he jumped for joy.

"Daisuke, you don't have to-"

"I'll do it." Daisuke cut Haruhi off.

This made the males all stare at her in surprise while Honey was cheering again and Tamaki was barking like a happy puppy as he gave the puppy eyes as well.

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's just say I never hesitate to help someone. If Haruhi needs my help, then I'll do it." the child of Miracles stated.

"Daisuke, you really need to stop being so selfless." Haruhi groaned as her cousin condemned herself to the Host Club.

"Oh, my precious daughter!" Tamaki gushed as he rushed over and hugged Daisuke to his chest tightly.

"So chivalrous and kind! My sweet little daughter is a brave knight!" he gushed on.

"Someone get this French boy off me." Daisuke groaned as she tried to push against his chest to be free.

Tamaki froze at that as he pulled away and looked down at her curiously.

"How did you know I was French?" he asked.

"I have two friends who are part French and part Japanese, plus no Japanese boy has natural blue eyes and blonde hair." She stated.

"Oh, my smart baby!" Tamaki gushed yet again as he held her making her whine while the others laughed or rolled their eyes.

(That night…)

"Oh, my beautiful niece!" Ranka gushed when he saw Haruhi and Renamon come home with Chibimon and Daisuke.

The transvestite ran over to the child of Miracles and hugged her, kissing the girl happily on her cheeks.

Haruhi shook her head at this, but was happy that Daisuke was now taking some of the overwhelming attention away from her.

"Hi Aunty." Daisuke chirped.

Ranka was actually her uncle who dressed as a woman, but she called him aunty since that was the gender he preferred to parade around as.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Ranka asked.

"Izzy picked up some digimon signatures and I need to stay here for a while to check things out." Daisuke said.

"I offered for her to stay here with us." Haruhi said.

"Ah, a wonderful idea. I would love to have you around. Oh and Cibimon too of course. Now what happened to your beautiful hair?" Ranka asked.

"Long story." Was Daisuke's answer.

(At the Hitachin estate…)

The twins were sitting in their room either drawing or doing homework when suddenly their computer started to glow.

"Huh? Hey, what's up with the computer?" Kaoru asked looking over as he paused in his work.

"Maybe it's malfunctioning. Guess we need a new one." Hikaru shrugged.

Curious, Kaoru stood up and walked over to the computer as it showed two eggs on the screen, one being green while the other was pink.

Suddenly, two devices shot out, one going to Kaoru while the other went to Hikaru, the brothers catching the strange devices.

"What is going on here?" Hikaru cried as the computer glowed.

"I don't know!" Kaoru cried.

The two eggs then came out of the computer, the pink going to Kaoru while the green one floated over to Hikaru, startling them both.

"Our computer just gave birth! That's not normal!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru, calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for this." Kaoru said trying to calm him down.

Though he wanted to panic just as much as his older brother was.

Just then, the eggs both hatched and out of them came creatures that glowed white before they transformed into two rabbit like creatures.

The one in front of Hikaru was beige with a single horn on his head and had green markings on him.

"Hi! My name's Terriermon, nice to meet cha." He greeted as his large ears lifted up and he laughed.

Over by Kaoru the bunny was an exact replica of Terriermon only he was brown with three horns and had pink markings.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Lopmon." He said with a bow.

"Kaoru, they're talking." Hikaru sounded scared.

Terriermon giggled as he jumped up onto Hikaru's head making the ginger haired boy yelp.

"Moumentai. I'm not gonna hurt ya. My brother and I are here because you're our partners." He said.

"Partners?" Kaoru blinked curiously.

"Allow me to explain. We are digimon, short for digital monster. We come from the Digital World. There are special humans that are partnered to digimon. They are called the Digidestineds or Chosen Children." Lopmon explained.

He sounded calmer and more mature than Terriermon.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru asked as he kneeled in front of the chocolate bunny.

"Really silly. We're partners. We protect each other from danger. Those devices are called the digivice. They transfer your energy to us to make us digivole into bigger, stronger digimon to beat away the bad guys." Terriermon said.

"OK, so are there any bad guys for you to fight?" Hikaru asked calming down.

"No, there was a battle five years ago and the Digidestineds chosen then defeated the evil so now there's peace." Lopmon said.

"Yea, but some wild digimon have been escaping from portals that keep opening and the Digidestineds are working on closing 'em." Terriermon added as he moved to hang off of Hikaru's shoulder with his ear.

"Do you think some of those digimon could be around here?" Kaoru asked worried.

"Maybe, but I'm sure one of the Digidestineds might be here helping." Lopmon said.

Thinking back to Daisuke and the stuffed animal she had called Chibimon, it made Kaoru wonder if she was one of those Chosen Children.

There was a chance that she would be at school tomorrow so he would ask her then and bring Lopmon along with his digivice.

To be continued…


	2. Bunnies Everywhere

"Bunnies Everywhere"

**Thanks for all the reviews, but I have to say I had help in coming up with the idea for this story. I can't take all the credit. Please enjoy!**

Lightdramon was running through the streets, chasing after the digimon that was trying to escape her.

Daisuke was dressed in black clothing to blend into the night, her eyes on the Mushroomon that was running away from them.

They had caught him throwing his mushroom bombs at people, giggling like a lunatic and were chasing him to send him back to the Digital World, chasing him off to where the portal he came through was located.

"Why did he have to do this on a freakin' school night? I'll never be able to stay awake. I don't want my teachers to hate me on my first day." Daisuke complained.

"Don't worry, we'll catch this guy in no time and you'll be able to get a good night's sleep." Lightdramon assured.

Nodding at this, the girl focused on Mushroomon who made it to the alley where the portal was and he turned back to the females, sending his grenades at them but Lightdramon spun and slapped them down with her tail.

"You wanna play rough? Let me show ya how we pros do it." she taunted.

Mushroomon tried to run, but he was slow and was then hit but the Thunder Blast, getting knocked back into the portal.

Daisuke held up her D-3 and it shot out a blue light, closing the portal up for good.

"Done. Great work, Lightdramon." She smiled as she patted the dragon's neck.

"My pleasure. Now, let's go to bed!" Lightdramon said as she jumped up onto the buildings.

The night was filled with giggles from the human girl as her dragon jumped over rooftops, leading them back to the Fujiokas' home.

Renamon was standing on the roof, basking in the moonlight when she saw the duo of Miracles return home.

(In the morning…)

Looking up at the gates, Daisuke took in a deep breath as she and Haruhi walked into the school, Renamon watching over them while V-Mon hid in her partner's bag.

"Come on, no one's going to mess with you. You're badass, remember?" Haruhi teased making Daisuke laugh.

She was dressed in white running shoes, black slacks, a white t-shirt and had the periwinkle blazer over it while her hair was spiked in the back while her bangs and fringes were down.

Arm in arm, the cousins walked into school, passing by the other students who looked at them curiously, some of the girls squealing happily at the sight of them.

The cousins made it to the front office and Daisuke headed on in, collecting her schedule and then followed Haruhi to their home room as they checked their schedules to see that they had all of the same classes.

Making it to the class room, the teacher was there and looked over as he saw the mahogany haired teenager and he cleared his throat.

"Settle down everyone. As you can see, we have a new student today. His name is Daisuke Motomiya. Please help him feel welcome." The teacher said.

Haruhi took her seat between Hikaru and Kaoru while Daisuke stood at the front desk, looking over the class room as everyone stared at her.

"Motomiya, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" the teacher offered kindly.

"OK, I'm Daisuke and I love soccer. I've been playing for years now. I was born in Okinawa, then my family moved to Odaiba when I was 3. I have an older sister named Jun and I have plenty of friends back home and some in America too." She explained.

Some of the students were whispering in interest about this new information while some of them raised their hands.

"Oh, it appears we have some questions. All right. Yuki, begin." The teacher said.

"Are you going to be joining any sports teams here?" the black haired boy asked.

"I'm not sure. Might check 'em out though." Daisuke said.

"Akane, go on." The teacher nodded at the brown haired girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Akane asked.

"Nah, never had one. I'm just waiting on the perfect person." Daisuke winked making the girls giggle.

"Hana, you're the last one. Class will start soon." the teacher said.

"Will you be joining the Host Club?" Hana, the black haired girl, asked.

All of the girls seemed keen on knowing this information as they looked up at Daisuke.

"I guess you'll have to find out." She sang teasingly.

The bell then rang making everyone stand up and then begin to walk out of the home room, heading for their classes to start the day, Kaoru's eyes on the back of Daisuke's head.

Groaning came from his bag as Lopmon poked his head out, being careful not to be seen by the humans.

"Kaoru, I smell another digimon. Two of them." He reported.

"Huh? Really?" the ginger haired boy asked as Hikaru stopped beside him.

"I really don't know why we had to bring them to school with us." Hikaru said.

Terriermon then popped his head out of his beg, taking in big gulps of air.

"Man, are you trying to kill me? I couldn't breathe in there." He complained.

"Then ya should have stayed at home." Hikaru yelled at him.

"I'm not gonna wait for ya all day to come home. That's boring." Terriermon pouted.

Lopmon and Hikaru sighed at this unaware of Renamon watching them curiously.

(At the end of the day…)

Club hours were starting and Haruhi was dragging Daisuke to the club room since the girl's energy was almost gone from staying up late chasing down wild digimon.

"Come on, after the club, you'll get to go home and sleep." Haruhi reminded.

"Oh, shut up." Daisuke groaned.

V-Mon giggled as she stuck her head out of the bag, looking at her partner to see how tired she was, though the dragon was also tired, but she was able to nap during the day.

The girls made it to the music room and walked inside only to hear Tamaki yelling in fear.

"What happened?" Haruhi sighed.

"Maybe he found a split end." Daisuke said.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up behind the two girls, both looking bored.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Hikaru shrugged.

"He does have a tendency to over-react." Kaoru said.

"Wow, a walking, talking bunny!" Honey laughed in awe.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Daisuke all froze at that and ran into the room to see that Honey was staring at a pink bunny that had an antenna and a moon pendant around her neck while she had lavender markings on her body.

"Hello, I am Lunamon." she chirped.

"Wow, it's another digimon!" Terriermon exclaimed poking his head out of the bag.

Everyone then started at the other digimon and Tamaki yelled again, falling onto his bottom.

"Talking bunnies?! They're evil! This is some type of voodoo magic! We're all doomed!" he wailed.

Daisuke was staring at Hikaru as he yanked Terriermon out of his bag and then pulled on his ears.

"Terriermon, I told ya to stay hidden." He scolded.

"But there's another digimon. That means there's another Digidestined here. Moumentai, Hikaru." Terriermon amended.

"Moumentai? What does that mean?" V-Mon asked.

Silence met the room again as everyone turned to the small blue dragon that looked catlike in body shape with big red eyes.

"It means 'take it easy'. I'm Terriermon, I'm Hikaru's partner." He giggled.

Sighing, Lopmon jumped out of Kaoru's bag and Tamaki calmed down a bit as everyone turned their attention to the strange creatures, Lunamon being hugged to Honey's chest along with Usa-chan.

"And I am Lopmon, I'm Kaoru's partner. I must apologize for my brother. He can be a little…wild." He said.

"Ah, that's OK. I'm V-Mon and I'm Daisuke's partner. Nice to meet you guys." She giggled as the twin digimon stood around her.

"I guess that cat's out of the bag. Or bunnies and dragon if you will. Shall we make it a fox too?" Daisuke asked Haruhi.

"Daisuke, just what is going on?" Kyoya asked.

"Renamon, come on out now." Haruhi called.

From the shadows the fox appeared startling Tamaki who jumped up behind Kyoya.

"Perhaps I can explain. I am Renamon, a Rookie level digimon. These other creatures you see are digimon as well. Lunamon, V-Mon, Terriermon and Lopmon are my fellow Rookies. A few days ago you saw V-Mon in her In-training form Chibimon." She explained.

"We digimon are sometimes partnered to humans known as the Digidestineds. They have the ability to make us digimon into bigger and stronger digimon to protect them from danger." Lunamon said.

Kyoya remained silent as he looked over to the four first years who had brought digimon into the room with them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. When did you get these…digimon?" he asked.

"Last night when the eggs and digivices came out of our computer." The twins answered.

"Renamon and I met a few weeks ago. I was pretty freaked out about it until Daisuke showed up to calm me down." Haruhi said.

"So this digimon issue is because of you." Kyoya stated looking over to Daisuke.

"Hey, it doesn't work that way. If a digimon claims to be your partner, then it's because it's meant to be. I got sucked into the Digital World almost five years ago to save it from evil and met V-Mon." Daisuke said as she held up her D-3.

"Hey, that thing," Hikaru started.

"Is a digivice?" Kaoru finished.

They pulled out their own digivices and Honey pulled out one that he found when Lunamon came into the club room while Haurhi held up her own.

"Why is yours different?" the twins asked.

"Because I can armour digivolve. Only the Digidestineds with the armour digi eggs can make their digimon armour digivolve. Let's show 'em." V-Mon suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Renamon asked.

"Yea, my ears still hurt from this guy's screaming." Terriermon said as he used his ear and shaped it into a hand that pointed at Tamaki.

"Hey!" the blonde complained.

"It would be nice for a demonstration." Lunamon smiled.

"Yea, I wanna see V-chan get bigger!" Honey cheered.

Shaking her head at this, Daisuke met eyes with V-Mon as their smiled.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she called as orange lights filled the room.

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Fladramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Fladramon was a dragon with a more female shaped body, her curves being easily determined, but the claws and blade like horn on her head making her appear more dangerous.

Honey and Lunamon exclaimed in awe at the sight of the dragon, Mori's eyes were a bit wide, Kyoya was stunned silent, the twins were shocked and Tamaki fainted while Terriermon and Lopmon were smiling.

"Believe us now?" Fladramon teased.

Kyoya regained his composure and fixed his glasses as he then looked over at the new Host.

"You didn't really come here for Haruhi did you?" he asked.

"Well, I joined the club for her, but mostly I came here to close the portals that have been opening up and letting wild digimon out. D-3s are the only digivices that can close up the portals." Daisuke explained.

"So Lunamon, what brought you here?" Honey asked the bunny.

"I came to find the one with the digivice and you have one. That makes you and I partners now." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, I'm a Digidestined too. This is great!" Honey giggled as he held Lunamon's hands and started swinging her around.

"Wait, if Honey-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru have digimon now then does that mean other students at this school could wind up having them as well?" Haruhi asked.

"It seems plausible." Lopmon agreed.

V-Mon then returned to her normal self and jumped up onto Daisuke's shoulders.

"Wait, so there could be more of those creatures coming around here?" Tamaki asked fearfully.

"Aw, come on. If any bad digimon come through the portals, I'll beat them back and send them back to the Digital World. No worries." Daisuke winked at him.

"Now that this has been taken care of, we should get back to club activities. For one thing, Daisuke, we have decided what your character will be." Kyoya said as he flipped through his book.

"My character?" Daisuke asked.

"Why does she need a character?" V-Mon asked.

Tamaki then switched back into his usual persona as he stood up with a flourish, brushing his bangs back.

"Allow me to explain my dears. All girls love it when a boy has a certain character to define him, a type if you will. For example, Daisuke, what would your type be?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it.

She had a blank look on her face as she swiped her hand away and rubbed it on her pants.

"You're not my type." She stated making him gasp and crawl in a corner, a wave of depression covering him.

Smirking, Kyoya continued where Tamaki had left off.

"Now, all of us have a type. The twins are the Little Devil type." He said to the boys who were holding a blue rose and an orange rose while Terriermon and Lopmon sat on their shoulders.

"Honey-sempai is the Lolita type." Kyoya said as pink roses seem to be around honey as he hugged Usa-chan and Lunamon to his chest.

"Mori-sempai is the Wild Type." Kyoya went on as Mori seemed to have dark blue flowers around him.

"Tamaki is the founder and the Princely type." Kyoya said as Tamaki smiled flirtatiously while holding a white rose.

"And I am the Cool type." Kyoya said as purple roses were around him.

"Why are there roses everywhere?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, good. You see them too." Haruhi let out a relieved breath.

"These boys are peculiar." Renamon crossed her arms.

"Now as for Haruhi, she is the Natural type." Kyoya went on as red roses appeared around Haruhi.

"Haruhi is natural because she doesn't need to put on act," Hikaru started.

"When dealing with the ladies." Kaoru finished.

"So she's a Natural." They said.

"But then again, so are you. Not only that, but you're also a noble person who rescues damsel's in distress. Ah, how you could easily sweep the ladies off their feet with your brave and kind nature." Tamaki seemed to soon.

He then turned to Daisuke, pointing at her.

"Which is why we have decided on the perfect type for the. The Knightly type." He said.

Golden yellow roses seem to appear around Daisuke and V-Mon, both blinking their large eyes cutely in confusion, then looked at each other.

They both laughed at the irony of the name just like Haruhi knew they would while Renamon shook her head in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Honey asked.

"Well, V-Mon is a Royal Knight type digimon like I'm a Godman Beast type. Lopmon is a Celestial Beast type." Lunamon explained.

"Oh." Everyone nodded in understanding, though they still looked confused.

"Well then, let's begin with our regular club activities. Our customers will be here soon enough." Kyoya said.

"But what about the digimon?" Tamaki asked.

"We can't have them out in the open." Kaoru said.

"Especially since someone doesn't know how or when to shut up." Hikaru added as he gave Terriermon a stern look.

"Hi-ka-ru! Moumentai." Terriermon sang.

"Go momentai yourself!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hey, they can stay still like stuffed animals. We can say that it's a new thing we're doing. I'm sure the ladies will love them." Honey said.

"Yea." Mori nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. Everyone wants a digimon." Daisuke giggled.

"Very well. Now, places everyone." Kyoya called.

Quickly, everyone went to the couch that was placed in front of the door, Haruhi and Daisuke sitting on the couch with Renamon and V-Mon while the boys stood around them with their own digimon.

The doors then opened up to reveal the girl who looked into the room, hearts in their eyes when they saw the Host Club and the adorable creatures they had with them.

"Welcome." The eight Hosts greeted.

The club hours started, Daisuke sitting at her own table with V-Mon in her lap as she was greeted by her own customers.

She heard the girls at Hoeny and Mori's table squealing over Lunamon and this made her smile.

"Daisuke, we're so happy that you decided to join the Host Club. What made you decide to do it?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to be closer to my cousin. Not only that, but it's a great way to meet new people. I hope we all can be friends." Daisuke said.

The girls squealed at this.

"Oh, that stuffed animal is so cute. I thought only Honey-semapi liked them." Akane cooed over V-Mon.

"Everyone has a soft side for stuffed animals. I've had V-Mon for years. She's like my best friend." Daisuke smiled fondly at her dragon who had a permanent smile etched onto her face, but her eyes shined in happiness.

"That's so sweet!" another girl gushed.

"Tell me, how did you get the title Knightly?" Ami asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure. I guess I got it because I care more about other peoples' safety than my own." Daisuke said as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

Frankly she had no idea why she had gotten the title, that was something she'd have to ask Tamaki about, but seeing as he was trying to be a hopeless romantic with his table of women, she decided not to bother him for the time being.

(End of the day…)

When the girls all left, Daisuke was eating some of the leftover cakes with Honey, V-Mon and Lunamon while the others were relaxing.

"Well, it seems that with Daisuke and the digimon's addition, it has made the ratings go up for club profits." Kyoya said as he typed away on his laptop.

"Told ya everyone loves digimon." Daisuke sang playfully.

"Oh, I want a digimon now." Tamaki sulked.

"Haruhi, do you think I could get a digimon one day?" he asked leaning over the girl who was sitting on a chair while Renamon was meditating.

"I really don't know Semapi. It's hard to say who will get one." Haruhi shrugged.

"Hey Hikaru, you think the Boss is jealous?" Kaoru asked.

"Why? Because we have digimon and he doesn't?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey, if I wasn't partnered to a human I'd be pretty jealous of the ones that are." Terriermon said.

"You just have to be more patient. I'm sure one day you'll get a digimon partner if you're meant to." Lunamon said to Tamaki.

"Aw, but why not now? How come the shady twins get to have one but not me?" Tamaki whined.

"Who you calling shady?" Kaoru, Hikaru, Terriermon and Lopmon asked.

"I want to have a digimon to be closer to Haruhi and Daisuke. A father should have some type of connection to his daughters." Tamaki spoke determined.

"This guy's got a few loose screws." V-Mon sweat dropped.

"Tama-chan's feeling left out, huh?" Honey asked as Mori grunted in agreement.

"Takashi, I bet you'll get a super cool digimon one day." He smiled at the black haired male who grinned at him.

"I wonder what kind of digimon Kyoya would get." Kaoru mused.

"Maybe some type of deadly wolf." Hikaru said.

"Or an alien like Vadermon." Terriermon giggled.

"Oh, I hope not. I hate to be rude, but Vadermon are just terrible to be around." Lopmon crossed his arms.

"So it Kyoya." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I can hear you know." Kyoya reminded.

Shaking her head at them all, Daisuke lifted up her tea and took a sip of the warm liquid, smiling at how everyone seemed excited about the digimon.

To be continued…


	3. Beware of the Physical Exam

"Beware the Physical Exams"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Kyoya was in his room, dressing for the day and also combing his hair when his laptop then started to beep.

"Hmm? Now, what can this be?" he mused walking over to it.

Just then, an egg that was white with yellow loops appeared on the screen while a digivice came out making him catch it and look it over curiously.

"Oh, well, this is an interesting development." He said.

Next, the egg came out and landed on the desk gently before it then hatched, a creature emerging as it glowed white and then the light faded.

Blinking his eyes, Kyoya looked down to see the white ferret with narrowed gold eyes that held an intelligence in them and he wore a yellow collar and had yellow markings.

"Greetings, my name is Kudamon. It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted.

"Kudamon, I'm Kyoya Ootori and I believe we are now…partners." He said.

"Yes we are. If you have any other questions, then please feel free to ask me. I may be young, but I have gathered information from being inside my egg." Kudamon said.

Kyoya hummed at this as he observed his new partner, liking the intelligence in his eyes and figured he could pass Kudamon off as a pet ferret since he looked so much like one.

"Perhaps later. Now come, I have to get to school." Kyoya said.

Nodding at this, Kudamon climbed up his arm and then curled himself around the raven haired boy's neck.

"Very well, let's go. I don't want you to be late on my account." He said.

Satisfied, Kyoya grabbed his bag and walked out of his room, mentally smirking at the reaction Tamaki would have when he saw.

(At the club…)

Tamaki was sulking in the corner when Daisuke and V-Mon walked into the room, the girl looking exhausted since she had ditched classes to chase after a hyperactive group of YukimiBotamon and then sent them home.

"All right, what'd I miss?" she asked throwing herself down on the couch next to Honey and Lunamon.

"Guess what, Dai-chan. Kyo-chan has a digimon now." Honey said cheerfully.

Looking over, she found that Kyoya indeed had a Kudamon wrapped around his neck and V-Mon jumped up to go greet him.

"Huh, what do ya know about that? Congratulations, you're a part of the awesome crowd now." Daisuke said, the covered her mouth as she yawned.

He gave a smile at that but she was sure it was faked like all the others while Kudamon chatted quietly with V-Mon.

"You look tired." Hikaru observed with Terriermon on his head.

"I go to school and hunt wild digimon. You would be too. So what are we doing today?" she asked.

Kaoru walked over and held up a blue kimono top along with white kimono pants for the girl to wear, Lopmon sitting on his shoulder with a smile.

"A tea ceremony!" the two sets of twins said.

(Outside…)

The cherry blossoms were blooming, some petals even dancing in the wind around the field as the Hosts and guests enjoyed their time.

Daisuke looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru, who were dressed as servers, and saw they were playing their incest routine which made her roll her eyes.

Beside her, Honey was mixing the tea with such force that the liquid and herbs were spilling out of the cup and everyone was silent, unsure of what to say.

Lunamon and V-Mon looked at each other, unsure of what to do, so they merely kept silent.

"Mitsukuni, you over did it." Mori said.

Honey stopped and stared at the cup that was now empty as the girls all froze up at the sudden admission, worried that the boy would start crying.

"Honey, I'll take it. It looks so yummy." a girl insisted quickly as she took the cup and drank the drop left.

"And it's just the right amount for both of us. Anymore would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me." the second girl complimented making Honey smile as Lunamon sighed in relief.

"Really?" he asked.

The cousins then split up to be off on their own, Daisuke enjoying the cherry blossoms that were blooming and the soft wind that blew the petals around her.

"Wow, it's so pretty." V-Mon sighed as she sat on her partner's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." Daisuke said.

Suddenly, she was yanked over to Haruhi by the twins, Hikaru having an arm wrapped around Haruhi's neck while Kaoru had his arms around Daisuke's shoulders.

"So, Haruhi, Daisuke, did you select your elective courses for the term?" they asked.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah, I already speak French. _Je suis très multilingue_ (I'm very multilingual)." Daisuke chirped.

"Show off." Haruhi muttered making the girl pout.

It wasn't her fault that she had a Digidestined friend who lived in France.

"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class." The twins said looking smugly at Tamaki who appeared to be panicking on the inside.

"Such a strange environment." Kudamon said.

"You'll get used to it." Kyoya assured as he wrote in his black book.

"Hey Daisuke, why don't we take music together?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." The girl shrugged.

"What? You love music Daisuke. You always used to sing when we were younger." Haruhi pointed out.

"Really?" the twins asked in interest.

"Is that true?" Lunamon asked V-Mon.

"Mm-hmm. When I had a hard time going to sleep, Daisuke would sing to me." the dragon confirmed.

"I didn't think she could sing." Terriermon said making Lopmon poke him for being ride.

"She doesn't have the voice of an angel, but she's still good." V-Mon smiled.

"So why don't you sing for us sometime?" Hikaru asked.

"No way. There are few people I sing to." Daisuke crossed her arms.

Just then her D-Terminal beeped making her pull it out and saw a message form Izzy which made her groan.

"Another digimon?" Haruhi asked.

"A Monochromon." Daisuke whined making her cousin wince.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"I got a digimon to fight. V, we're going." Daisuke called as her dragon ran over and Renamon jumped down from the trees since the guests were gone.

"V-Mon digivolve too…LADY XV-MON!"

In V-Mon's place was a tall woman with blue skin that had long blonde hair dressed in a white leotard with a silver X on it, she had white gloves that reached her elbows and white boots that reached her knees.

She still had her ears and tail along with her eyes and the yellow marks on her face.

"Let's get going." Lady XV-Mon said as she stretched.

Terriermon and Lopmon both stared in awe at the Champion while Daisuke pulled off her kimono revealing the jean shorts and black tank top she wore underneath it.

"Call me when something important comes up." Daisuke said as she ran over to her partner who scooped her up bridal style and took to the air.

Unknown to them, they left just in time as Tamaki was panicking about something, ranting over the girls spending too much time with the twins.

Lady XV-Mon flew off to where the Monochromon was going on a rampage in the city, people yelling as they began running off.

"Great, here we go." Daisuke groaned.

"What's the plan?" Lady XV-Mon asked.

"I distract, you attack." Daisuke instructed.

Nodding, Lady XV-Mon soared down close to the road and dropped the girl who landed on her feet.

"Hey, Monochromon! Yeah, come on, big guy." She called waving her arms.

Looking over at her, Monochromon growled at her and started chasing after her as she turned and ran off while Lady XV-Mon flew overhead, her eyes narrowed.

Lifting up her D-3, Daisuke found where the portal was located and started running off to the park where the window to the Digital World was opened.

Monochromon then used Volcanic Strike making Daisuke dive to the side to avoid the blast while Lady XV-Mon swooped in and used her V Laser on the dinosaur making him look up at her.

She flew in and kneed him in the chin making him fall down on his back.

"Time to go home." Lady XV-Mon said as she grabbed his tail and grunted with effort.

"Toss him in!" Daisuke called.

As the dragon was about to do as she was told, Monchromon flipped himself over and tried to bite at her making her gasp and fly back.

Suddenly, the dinosaur was blasted from above making the duo of Miracles look up the find Renamon had used her Diamond Storm on him.

"Renamon?" Daisuke asked.

"Nice timing. Shall we?" Lady XV-Mon offered her hand to the fox who landed next to her.

"We shall." Renamon took her hand

They both jumped at Monochromon, giving him a double round house kick right into the portal while Daisuke held her D-3 up that glowed blue.

"Digi Gate; Close!" she yelled as a beam of blue light shot out of her D-3.

The light hit the portal and it sealed up, Monochromon shaking his head as he looked around the area.

"We need a vacation." Daisuke sighed.

"I'm glad you're all right. Haruhi sent me to help. You both have been working constantly and she was worried you would be hurt due to exhaustion." Renamon explained.

"It's great to have you with us. I can't wait to see how you fight in your Champion form. You know, when you get to digivolve." Lady XV-Mon giggled.

"We need to return home now. Come along." Renamon said as she turned and faded off.

"I hate her ninja fox ways." Daisuke shook her head.

Lady XV-Mon scooped her up again and flew off to the apartment.

(The next day…)

Opening the doors, Daisuke and V-Mon walked into the club room.

"Ah, this anime's obviously a romantic school comedy." Tamaki sighed.

"Holy moly, he broke the fourth wall." V-Mon gasped having Daisuke shush her.

Don't ruin it anymore." She hissed.

"Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests." Tamaki said smugly.

"Yeah, so what are we?" the twins asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast. So please make sure you don't step across this line." Tamaki said as he grabbed a stick and drew the line in front of the boys.

"You have got to be kidding." The twins dead panned.

"Then what the heck am I supposed to be?" Daisuke asked making Tamaki turn to her.

"Oh, you're a main character as well. You're the glue that binds us together." He gushed hugging her.

"Yippee for me." she muttered.

"Hey Boss," Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru finished.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan and Dai-chan are really girls, then they won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Honey pointed out as he hugged Usa-chan and Lunamon sat on his head.

Tamaki froze at that allowing Daisuke to slip out of his hold as she walked over to the boys.

"But if Haru-chan and Dai-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet they'd be even cuter than they are now." Honey smiled.

"They both dressed like regular girls when they were in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked ignoring the fact that Daisuke was in the room.

"They must have been pretty popular with the boys." He said making V-Mon think back to Ken, TK, Willis and Natsu which made her snicker.

"Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to Haruhi at least once a month while Daisuke was on an all-boys soccer team." Kyoya said.

"Oh, I see. So the Boss wouldn't even be able to get close to them." Kaoru said.

"But you two would be able to because you're in class with them all day." Terriermon held his right ear up in a thumbs up.

"No way." Tamaki sobbed.

The door then opened as Haruhi and Renamon walked inside.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." The girl apologized.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We're determined to keep your and Daisuke's secret. No one will find out that you're really girls during tomorrow's physical exam. So please promise you'll stay our beloved, secret princess." Tamaki begged as he grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders as he shoved his face in hers.

"…Sure." Haurhi said as she blinked three times.

"You know, I think both of us will be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with them." Hikaru pointed out.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

Suddenly a white board was dragged into the room with the words 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi and Daisuke's Gender; also named Operation: I Swear They Are Boys.' written in bold black marker.

"Listen up squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A and then wait for your orders." Tamaki instructed as Honey exclaimed in awe.

"Yes sir." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru saluted as Honey clapped.

"I've got it. You guys are worried because if they find out we're girls we can't be hosts and therefor can't repay my dept. My balance is five million, three-hundred and thirty-three thousand and three-hundred thirty-two yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." Haruhi then started laughing as Renamon sighed.

"Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation." The twins said urgently to Tamaki.

"Erg, why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine? Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club? Et tu, Daisuke?" Tamaki pointed at the girls.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi said bluntly.

"I'm only sticking around because you guys are Digidestineds. It's my job to look after you. If it weren't for that, I'd be out of here." Daisuke shrugged.

Tamaki gasped in horror as he went to sob in his emo corner.

"He needs a partner stat." Lopmon said.

"I mean, you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that we're girls, there's nothing we can do, you know?" Haruhi laughed.

"They don't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

"Well, before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru said.

"Fancy tuna." Mori said.

Haruhi then gasped as Daisuke, Renamon and V-Mon looked over at her, the duo of Miracles confused while Renamon shook her head at this.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat anything during the party a few episodes ago did you?" Tamaki taunted.

"And there goes the fourth way again. He needs a gag." V-Mon sang.

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru teasingly.

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru whispered back.

"If only Haru-chan and Dai-chan could stay in the Host Club. She'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things they want." Honey said to Lunamon and Usa-chan.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just 'cause I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd fool everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." Haruhi laughed as the boys all smiled at her.

"Yes, yes you will." Renamon crossed her arms.

Haruhi slumped.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" she asked.

"You're pathetic." Daisuke shook her head.

"Daisuke, will you please stay our Noble Knight?" Tamaki asked as he gave the puppy look.

"Only if you shut up." she said.

The boys all cheered except for Kyoya while Kudamon looked up at him curiously since he wasn't used to all of the mayhem of the club.

(The next day…)

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Daisuke were walking down the hallway with all of the other students to head off to the exams.

"So what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"It's no different than a physical exam at any other school." Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah, why would physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi said.

As the doors to the exam room was opened, the cousins gasped at the sight of all the nurses and doctors that welcomed the people.

"Welcome students." They greeted as they stood in two lines by the red carpet.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Daisuke said.

"Wha-What is all this?" Haruhi asked.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru said stepping into the room.

"The usual." Kaoru stepped in next.

"The usual?" Haruhi asked as the cousins walked in next.

"Excuse me, Hiitachin brothers; please follow me this way to have your height measured." A nurse curtsied to them.

"Sure thing." The twins said as they followed the nurses.

"Mister Fujioka, Mister Motomiya." A woman walked over to them.

"I'm your nurse for the physical exam this afternoon." She smiled.

"Okay." The cousins said.

"Come this way." She said leading them off.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" a girl asked.

"I don't know." Another said.

The cousins looked over to find that the two boys were indeed dressed in doctor coats with ties and glasses.

"Honey-sempai? Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked as they shushed her.

"What the heck?" Daisuke asked.

"They're so obvious." Haruhi groaned.

"I've got those two for back-up." Kyoya said.

"Just in case something happens." Kudamon finished as he was still wrapped around the boy's neck.

V-Mon, Lopmon, Terriermon and Lunamon were hiding in the vents watching over their humans while Renamon was hiding in the shadows.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." Kyoya said making Daisuke snort while Haruhi groaned.

"Wow Miss Shiramine, you've loss two whole kilograms since this time last year." A doctor said to a pretty heavyset girl as her nurses clapped and cheered.

"That's so good to hear. I thought for sure I was heavier." The girl gushed.

"No, not at all. Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year." The doctor said.

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?' Haruhi asked.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefor he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this is just a formality." Kyoya explained.

"Uh, yeah, we have a problem with this here." Daisuke said looking around nervous.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

She yanked him down and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes glint in understanding.

"Now worries. These people work for my family. I'll talk to them about this." He said.

"Thank you." she sighed in relief.

Kyoya then whispered something in the nurse's ear and she nodded with a smile.

"No problem at all. Come along." The nurse said.

"This have anything to do with your-"

"Yep." Daisuke cut Haruhi off who nodded.

A man then bumped into Kyoya's shoulder making the boy watch the dirtied looking man.

"Sorry." he said.

"No problem." Kyoya said slowly as the man ran off.

"Who was that doctor?" Kudamon asked.

"I'm not sure." Kyoya answered.

The sounds of girls screaming made Daisuke and Haruhi look over to find Kaoru and Hikaru with their shirts off.

"You see? Rather an impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

"I won't allow it, it's just not fair. I just won't let those doctors touch your Kaoru." Hikaru said seductively.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." Kaoru teased.

The girls all squealed at that, some even fainting.

"Come on, Haru-chan, Dai-chan, this way." Honey said as he and Mori pushed the two girls into a room.

Daisuke stumbled, but righted herself while Tamaki caught Haruhi and hugged her.

"I've been waiting for you, my princess." He whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi stumbled out of his arms and fell into Daisuke's.

"Tamaki-sempai." She gasped.

"You're so cute when you're surprised." Tamaki giggled as Haruhi pouted and Daisuke glared.

"Mister Fujioka, it's time to take your chest measurements. Once you finish disrobing, will you please follow me?" A nurse called.

The girls were talking excitedly over seeing Haruhi and Daisuke next.

"This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay back here and wait, okay girls?" Tamaki smiled down at them.

"But what are you going to do?' Haruhi asked.

"Don't you worry. I'll protect you." Tamaki said as he placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

Daisuke's instincts to protect her family were ringing in her mind at the position they were in the room.

"I promise I'll protect you, Haruhi." Tamaki said.

He then unbuttoned his shirt and placed a brown wig on.

"Mister Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now?" the nurse called.

"Yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said as he flung the curtains back.

Everyone was silent as they stared in disbelief.

"Wait, that's Tamaki."

"There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki."

"Is he cos-playing as Haruhi?"

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"

Haruhi was on the ground, soulless at the humiliation while Daisuke was biting her hands to not laugh.

"Honestly." Renamon shook her head from the shadows.

Terriermon and V-Mon were laughing while Lopmon and Lunamon were shaking their heads at the stupidity.

Hikaru and Kaoru then broke out laughing, holding their sides as Tamaki looked at them in shook.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Hikaru laughed.

"They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it." Kaoru yelled.

The girls then began to laugh as Tamaki blushed and ripped the wig off, grabbing the twins to yell at them or kill them.

"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me" he yelled as he had them by their throats.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Hikaru gasped.

Tamaki let them go and glanced in the room to find Haruhi staring at the ground while Daisuke was hitting the floor as she tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. They figured it out." Tamaki said.

Haruhi growled as she turned and gave him a deadly look that made him scream and run off.

Daisuke let out a cough and let out a breath, giggles escaping her as she calmed down.

"Haruhi, Daisuke? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you. A special boys' clinic." Kyoya said as he walked into the room.

"And he has a doctor standing by that's sworn to secrecy." Kudamon finished.

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at Kyoya-sempai's family hospital." Hikaru said as he, Kaoru, Honey and Mori showed up dressed in their uniforms.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier." Kaoru said as the twins shrugged.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya smiled making Daisuke giggle.

Tamaki looked like a statue with tears streaming down his face with his mouth wide open.

"Is something wrong?"

"Check it out. Tamaki is eroding away."

"Oh wow."

"Haruhi is…angry with me." Tamaki said softly.

Daisuke linked arms with Haruhi and they left to the special boys' clinic, the brunette knocking on the door.

"Come in." a woman said.

The door was opened and the cousins found a woman at the desk.

"Come in Fujioka and Motomiya. I've been made aware of your situation. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." The doctor said.

"Sure." Haruhi said.

The cousins closed to door and went behind the curtain as they began to undress, Daisuke being in her black bra while Haruhi was in her pink undershirt when suddenly they heard the curtain open and close.

They turned to find a man staring at the doctor who was oblivious as she looked at her paperwork.

"Excuse me." Haruhi said making him jump and grab her arm as he covered her mouth.

"Before you think, please keep quiet." He begged.

"Get off, you freak!" Daisuke yelled as she grabbed his arms and pushed him away.

"Haruhi! Daisuke!" Tamaki's voice rang out.

"Tama-chan kick!" He yelled as he jumped through the curtains and kicked the man down into the wall while the boy did a few flips and landed on his feet while the digimon all arrived.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Renamon asked as she hugged the girl.

"Daisuke, what happened?" V-Mon asked, then bared her fangs at the man.

"One; good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said as they stood behind the girls.

"Two; more wealth than you can imagine." Kyoyamon said.

"Three; chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori started.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki announced as he covered Haruhi with his shirt.

"We're here, watch out!" the six males announced.

"Please don't hurt me. Spare me my life." The man whimpered as he bowed to the floor, then he kneeled as he stared at the ground in defeat.

"Oh no, my life story senses are ringing." Daisuke groaned as she put her jacket on and buttoned it up.

"I'm a doctor. I have a small medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu." He said.

"Did he say his name's Yabu?" Hikaru asked as everyone moved out to where the female doctor was looking at the man in disgust.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru said.

"Unless you're a quack." Terriermon snickered making Lopmon smack him.

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here." Yabu said.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

Yabu then told them that his wife and mother were mad at him for accepting I-owe-yous from people all the time and never taking money, so they left to go live with the wife's mother.

"And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing my money and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in dept." Yabumon said.

Tamaki was in tears while the others weren't being swayed by this man's sob story.

"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. But once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to exam students." The man said.

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru muttered.

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru muttered.

"And then it happened. That girl…When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming! And before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!" the man yelled as he had tears falling.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cried as he kneeled in front of him.

"Dr. Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouren Public high School?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Yabu said as he and Tamaki stopped crying.

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy. A private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya stated.

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru asked as the man froze in shock.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid dept." Kaoru stated.

"Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Honey smiled.

"Well, there's no way that a daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Kyoya said making Haruhi and Daisuke frown at him.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya smiled as he walked off.

After Yabu was given the map, he then thanked them for their kindness and walked off as the eight humans and their digimon watched from the window.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru said.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked making them all flinch back.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club are you? If you leave, then Daisuke will leave." Tamaki whined.

The girls giggled at that.

"So dramatic. We just need you to leave so we can continue this exam as boys." Daisuke stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Right. Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." Haruhi smiled cutely.

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed as he blushed and hugged her.

"I could see right through you. I know you're just after that fancy tuna. But it's so cute you're denying it!" Tamaki gushed.

"Sempai, get off! Don't touch me there!" Haruhi yelled.

"Red card!" the twins called.

"Looks like Tamaki-sempai," Hikaru said.

"Is the real pervert." Kaoru said.

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here!" Haruhi yelled.

"Get out before I beat you all up, you sickos!" Daisuke yelled.

"Humans are strange." Lopmon said.

"It's interesting to see them interact." Lunamon giggled.

"The females are quite violent." Kudamon commented.

"Moumentai." Terriermon said.

"All males get out NOW!" V-Mon yelled.

With that said, the humans both human and digimon were shoved out of the room.

To be continued…


End file.
